The present invention relates to a vessel for paste and cream products in general, such as cosmetic, pharmaceutical products and the like.
As is known, for delivering cream products are conventionally used vessels in the form of a tube, made by a lot of different making methods, said vessels allowing the product to be delivered by pressing or squeezing, and having, usually, the drawback that they does not allow a full delivery of the product held therein to be carried out.
Other prior solutions provide to use a rigid vessel, in which a pressure ejector is included, allowing the product to be properly delivered.
However, such an approach requires a comparatively high effort for delivering the product.
Because of the above mentioned reason, this solution has not been found as satisfactory by the user.
Moreover, all the above mentioned prior solutions, have the further drawback that they do not provide a proper thermal protection to the product, which, in a lot of cases, can be negatively affected by a high temperature change.